Kamen Rider Gaim : Himari's Stage
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Alright, so I wanted to think of the ONE Kamen Rider who went well with Omamori Himari besides Hibiki, and who was that? Gaim! Kara Kara wa, ORE NO STAGE DA! (Being Remade.)


**Disclaimer : This in fact will have the Riders at SIC Form, expecially Gaim (OC) and Baron (OC), for all SICs look better than the originals. But remember, original Riders will not be SIC form, for they will stick with their original Armor. As well as an OC version of Amakawa Yuuto, Amakawa Shuyuki.**

 _Flashback.._

Confersation..

 **ORANGE + LEMON ENERGY!**

" **Henshin!** "

 **ORANGE ARMS : HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!**

* * *

 _So there I was, standing bloody as a warrior stood firm in front of me, I was afraid that the Inves would hit me, so the charm on my neck soon glew, I fell to my knees and Gaim turned, soon being hit by several blasts, I caught the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds, I ran to Kouta Kazuraba, a friend of mine, "Kouta! Kouta!" I tried to shake him, Kouta placed the Fruits Lock into my hand, "R-Run. Don't.. Look.. Back.." was all he said before his hand dropped, "KOUTA!" I turned and saw Inves surrounding me, I soon ran for it._

 _Soon after I was cornered by several Inves, I placed the belt on my waist, the belt announcing it's name,_

 _ **Sengoku Driver!**_

 _I immediately pulled the Lockseed out of my pocket, " **Henshin!** " I cried as I unlocked the lock,_

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _I soon placed the Lockseed on the buckle, soon slamming the Lock down, the belt saying,_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _The belt let out a tune as I grabbed the blade model, I soon remembered my Grandfather's words,_ "Never give in to the Darkness.. Please. _" I then slammed it down, opening the Lockseed,_

 ** _SOIYA!_**

 _I became the Kamen Rider known as Gaim, from the orange module falling on my head, I brightly glew and the armor donned,_

 _ **ORANGE ARMS : HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!**_

 _I soon fought against Inves and jumped up into the air, stabbing one of them and causing an explosion._

* * *

When I awoke, I found a Inves Lockseed to my belt and I was reminded that it is said that the Lockseed would fill the stomach, such as food."I need to keep my promise .." I I'm out of bed when I noticed my longtime friend, Rinko, "Oh .. I didn't have to wake you up today." "Why?" I asked, "Because, Shuyuki-san, it's your Birthday!", Rinko laughed, just because I asked a question, "So.. The same day my parents passed.." I sighed, "I-I'm sorry.. Shuyuki-san." Rinko looked down, "Don't worry about it.. I'll be fine." I sighed as I looked to the sky.

* * *

 **(JUST LIVE MORE - Kamen Rider Gaim OST)**

 **(Instrumental) - Gaim stood in front of four, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu, they charged toward eachother, clashing blades as a Title Symbol appeared. Gaim's armor fading into Shuyuki, Baron to a teen wearing a Team Baron T-Shirt, a teen with a Hat with a Fruits logo on it as Ryugen, and a man with emerald green eyes as Zangetsu.**

 **GOT IT MOVE, WOW! - Gaim kicked through the symbol and dodged some bullets from hitting his chestplate.**

 **DON'T SAY NO! JUST LIVE MORE! - Gaim rode on the Sakura Hurricane and flew through a portal, which lead to the city of Zawame.**

 **Survival, You got Move.. - Kouta tried to get past a Helheim Vined fence, but Shuyuki stood at the other side with the Orange Lock, the fence and Kouta turning to dust.**

 **Gendai ha sanagara Sengoku! - Gaim now stood in front of a girl wearing a school uniform that had a crimson red top, pulling out both swords.**

 **Dare ga kachi nukeru, - Kumon stood firm as a teen stood with a Genesis Driver.**

 **Kagi ha ake rare te shimatta! - Shuyuki's arms were taken by both Rinko and the school clothed girl, as a barrier blocked them from the teen known as Ryugen.**

 **Don't Say NO! Just Live MORE! - Shuyuki stood firm as Lockseeds fall all around him, the Beat Riders beginning to dance as if nothing happened.**

 **Doko ni aru? - Yggdrasil soldiers fly everywhere, Baron (Genesis) slashes through many of them, as Ryugen shoots at them.**

 **Don't Say NO! Just Live MORE! - The Fruits Modules all fly around as they become part of Gaim, forming Kiwami Arms.**

 **Dou tsukau? - Gaim slashed through the Overlord Rodue, soon he jumped up and kicked into a giant creature.**

 **Kindan no KAJITSU! - Gaim rode through the untold path, soon parking to see a golden apple, he soon grabbed it and everything flashed.**

 **Ima to iu Kaze wa Nani otsutameru tame! - Gaim (Pine Arms) threw the Pine Iron through the Inves, while Gaim (Ichigo Arms) slashed through his opponents with the Kunai Berries. Baron (Mango Arms) slammed the Mango Hammer into Inves, knocking them all away.**

 **Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku! (HEY!) Tsuyoku! (HEY!) Blowin' Up! - Zangetsu Shin (Shuyuki) and Ryugen (Kiwi Arms) clashed at each other, while running up the building.**

 **Ashita ga, yume ga, mada mie nakute mo! - The girl with the school clothes was later in bed with Shuyuki, Rinko growling brightly and smacking all around.**

 **Soko ga genkai? Seiipai! Iki te iru to ieru nara! - The girl slashed the screen and jumped into the air, soon Gaim appeared, soon shooting into the screen.**

 **Utsu muku na yo.. - The Kiwi Arms armor and Kiwi Piercers stood in a black sky, falling in slow motion with the Kiwi Lockseed.**

 **Kao oagero.. - Gaim dehenshins and Shuyuki falls to the ground, as Baron (Genesis) had walked away.**

 **Doko made demo.. - Shuyuki stops with his hands in his pockets talking with Rinko, a green haired girl glaring at him from a distance.**

 **Mogeru koto naku! - The teen known as Ryugen was helping a girl at a tea shop, the blonde girl smiling.**

 **Shinjita michi wo yuke... - Gaim, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Baron stood back to back as the Screen spun around them, soon they got into battle stance.**

 **JUST LIVE MORE! - All the Lockseeds fall from the sky and hit the ground, making a loud sound.**

 **Don't Say NO! Just Live MORE! - A Helheim plant covered the screen and soon glew brightly, breaking to reveal a sword.**

I passed a hat to a kid, "You lost your mother?" I asked him, he nodded with tears in his eyes, "Don't cry.." I advised, "Think of it as a game.. If you cry, you lose.. But if you find her.. You win!" I got him thinking, "So.. Let's go get her!" he smiled brightly, "Rinko-chan! Ikuzo!" I stood up, Rinko nodding and we walked through town.

"Kaa-chan! Oi! Got your kid!" I was walking through town with the kid, soon we turned around, "Kabi!" a woman stopped and went to the kid, "Kaa-san!" the kid smiled, "There ya go, you won the game!" I thumbed up toward him. It always seemed like nothing happened on that day, but everything happened, I remember Kouta's death perfectly, it was terrible. We began to head to school, I wanted to drop off Rinko first since the store is right next to it, "Bye-bye, Shuyuki-san!" she waved goodbye as she walked into school, I waved goodbye, soon walking into the store and noticing a Lockseed for sale, FOR ONLY TEN BUCKS!

I had to take it, if a Inves were to appear, I could save people, I grabbed the Lockseed off the shelf and placed it on the counter, I noticed the saleslady smiled, "10 Yen." I payed for the Lock and took off, soon I heard a female voice ask, "Are you Amakawa Shuyuki?" I turned until I saw a girl wearing a blue skirt, crimson top, a pink bow, "So what if I am?" I asked, she then jumped down and looked around me, soon licking my neck, "You know.. You should look in the mirror more.. You do look pretty handsome.." she complimented, "Where are you getting at?" I questioned, "Oh nothing.. I just wanted to introduce myself.. Himari." she said, "Himari-chan.. I do suggest you make better first appearances." I suggested, Himari saddened, "Mou.. You're no fun.." she soon jumped, vanishing as quick as she appeared.

* * *

I was walking home with the groceries and put them all away, as I heard a trinket sound, a looked and saw the belt, I picked it up and placed it in my pocket, I knew at any time could be a danger.

* * *

 **Last Night, 3:00 AM**

 _As Shuyuki was fast asleep, his charm glew brightly once more, a girl at a tea shop noticing, a teen Mitsuzane soon noticed her. A silver haired girl with purple eyes and a turned Crecent on her head, soon closed her book and turned her head a bit. "This feeling.. It's him!" She looked out the window and looked all around the city as it was out of what she could make up. "It's time.." Himari in a blue kimono closed a katana and jumped up, fading into the night._

* * *

I soon heard a sudden scream, "Rinko!" I recognized the voice and ran to her school, soon grabbing the Orange, Pine, and Strawberry Lockseed off the table and running out. I stopped noticing a girl wearing white, with golden hair, "If you choose this path.. Then you'll never be able to turn back." she had said, "I-I.." I was speechless, "A-As long as I can protect my friends.. Then this path I will choose!" I ran faster toward Rinko's school. She tried to stop me, but I was already off, "Such courage.. But can he really win?" she asked herself as she disappeared.

* * *

I found Rinko on the rough being attacked by a mutant teen, "Eh?" I looked at him, soon he turned toward me and his red eyes triggered me.

" **Henshin!** " I unlocked the Orange Lockseed,

 **ORENJI!**

I soon turned a bit, then raised my hand to the air, spinning the Lockseed and slammed it onto the buckle, slamming the lock down into the slot,

 **LOCK IN!**

The belt tuned as I dodged attacks from the teen, soon flipping up and grabbing the Blade Model at the side, I slammed it into the Lockseed and it opened, I left my hands out as the Orange Arms Box fell onto my head, it change my body to take the Gaim Body suit Arms, inside the box the Gaim helmet appeared and the Orange visor came onto my head, the Arms Box opening and becoming Gaim,

 **ORANGE ARMS : HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

I pulled out the Musou Saber and DaiDaiMaru, charging toward him and slashing at the teen, but soon Rinko complained, "But that's my friend!" I couldn't fight now, I was scratched in the chestplate and thrown into the wall of the ridge, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, "Gah.." I fell to my knees, but I noticed his aura, this guy was possesed. Then a slash had hit the teen's back, cutting off one of his claws, "Himari." I noticed who it was and got up, "Shuyuki." she had said, "Don't kill him!" I said as I chased her as she slashed at the creature, "Tch.. At this rate.." I decided to connect the DaiDaiMaru with the Musou Saber to put it to Nobunata States, I charged toward the teen, but soon coming out of him was a green, black, and red creature with four legs, "So that's it!" I smirked as I grabbed the Orange Lockseed,

 **LOCK OFF!**

I had removed it from the Sengoku Driver and placed it onto the Musou Saber, locking it in completely, soon both the Musou Saber and the connected DaiDaiMaru glew brightly,

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1-10-100-1000! : ORANGE CHARGE!**

I jumped up into the air and slashed three slash waves at the beast capturing it into an Orange Orb, Himari soon slashed at it violently as,

 **"SEIYA!"**

I slashed after her into the beast and caused it to explode, I landed on the ground as Himari disappeared, I placed the Orange Lockseed on the buckle, then closed the Lockseed itself, dismissing the armor.

"You alright?" I asked Rinko, "What just happened?" she asked, "I don't know but.. He better not remember.." I said, looking at the dude who was possesed, "Moolah.. Smoochies.." was all he said, "Must've passed out while being possesed.. A good thing." I walked away, "Taizou-chan!" Rinko was embarrased.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME, KAMEN RIDER GAIM!**

"You have been chosen as Armored Rider Gaim." The golden haired girl from before had said, "Why me?" I questioned,

 **BANANA ARMS : KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

I was now standing Gaim **Banana Arms** , slashing at Inves all around, " **I've decided to take interest into your little plan..** " a green haired girl said to an Inves. I was kicked back into a wall, soon I dehenshined, a teen with a Team Baron T-Shirt picking up the Banana Lockseed and tossing the Musou Saber back toward me, "Enjoy." he walked off placing the Lockseed into his pocket.

"I'll be taking Team Baron's Leader's place." He later said at the hideout of Team Baron, "What do you mean by that?!" Zack henshined, ready for an Inves game, "Oh I'm not playing Inves.. I'm playing Rider.. **Henshin!** " he pulled out the Banana Lockseed.

"From now on.. I'll be your bodyguard whenever you need me." Himari said, "But I have the Sengoku Driver.. and I know how to fight." I complained, "I said when you needed me didn't I?" Himari said, licking my neck as a cat would.

* * *

 **On the Next Gaim, Baron makes his Appearance, so does Knuckle and Gaim (Pine Arms).**


End file.
